Take Me Or Leave Me
by X-otic
Summary: Inuyasha and Miroku have been going out with Kag and Sango for a year now and they are fed up on the way they act all the time. Mix in Kikyo and we have a problem. What happens when Kag as a plan to get Inu and Mir back? Inu&Kag Mostly


**I do not own Inuyasha or Rent's song "Take Me or Leave Me." If you want to hear the song just email me at and I'll send it to you! **

**Note: I took out words and/or put in new ones!**

**Enjoy!**

"Miroku I just don't get it. I mean I try and be patient and calm but every fucking time we go on a date some fucking guy checks her out! And when they come and try to talk to her she acts like it's another part in a play and fucking flirts with them!" Inuyasha said as he leaned against the locker next to Miroku who was taking out some books.

"So Kagome as sex appeal, big deal. At least she's not controlling like Sango. I mean she's hot, she's nice, but there's only so much of a perfectionist a guy can take!" Miroku said as he slammed his locker.

"At least you don't have to worry about Sango cheating on you." Inuyasha said back. They walked down the hall to 6th period. They turned the corner to see Kagome talking to Koga. She laughed and touched his shoulder. Sango was reading and doing her homework next to them. Inuyasha began to growl.

"Koga! Get the fuck away from MY girlfriend, asshole!" Koga and Kagome turned to Inuyasha as he stomped toward them with Miroku in tow. Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Calm down Inuyasha, we were just talking about Mr. Charles's class." Kagome said annoyed. Inuyasha glared at her.

"No I will not clam down, Kagome! I'm tired of always fucking claming down!" Inuyasha yelled as Koga slowing slipped away from the scene. Meanwhile, Miroku was trying to talk to Sango.

"Hey Sango you want to go somewhere tomorrow?" Miroku asked, watching Sango read her book. She didn't answer. She looked up and looked at Miroku's clothes. She rolled her eyes.

"Miroku, haven't you ever heard of an iron?" Sango scolded as she tried to smooth out his shirt.

"Inuyasha, what the hell is your problem?"

"You ARE my problem! You and every other guy who your flirt with!" Just then the bell rang for 6th period. Kagome glared at him and walked to the Science room. Sango did the same only without the glaring. Inuyasha stood there as Miroku walked up to him.

"You okay, man?" Miroku asked.

"No I'm not fucking okay." Inuyasha said with anger in every word. Just then the sound of heels on the floor was heard behind them. They turned to see Kikyo and Yura. They were smiling like idiots.

"So the flirtatious Kagome finally cheat on you?" Kikyo said as she walked up to Inuyasha. Yura walked up to Miroku.

"Aww, I think the Goody-Goody Sango finally broke Miroku." They laughed.

"Shut up, bitches." Inuyasha said as he started down the hall along with Miroku.

"You know Kagome made a date with Koga." Kikyo said, Inuyasha stopped walking with eyes wide, "she's meeting him at the mall Saturday."

"Come on Inuyasha, let's go." Miroku said as he tried to push Inuyasha forward.

"Hey Kikyo, did you know that Sango is going to dump him?" Yura said. It was Miroku's turn to stop.

"No, really?" Kikyo said as if shocked.

"Yep, I heard her talking to Rin. She said Miroku is too much work and too much of a mess. Leave it up to her to want a smart man." They both laughed again.

"You're lying." Miroku said, his bangs covering his eyes.

"Why would we lie? Were just telling you what we heard them say. Word for word." Kikyo said as she and Yura walked away. They walked to Math with hurt clear on their faces.

**After 6th period and onto 7th**

Inuyasha and Miroku walked out of the Math room to see Kagome and Sango waiting for them. Inuyasha glared at Kagome.

"Why are you waiting here? Koga's class is next door." Inuyasha sneered as he walked to his locker. Kagome walked up next to him.

"You're still mad about me talking to him? Inuyasha we were just talking, no big deal." Kagome said as she placed her hand on his shoulder. He grabbed her wrist and held it above her head and he pulled her closer to him so that they were nose to nose.

"You can stop lying now, whore." He whispered. Kagome gasped and slapped him with her other hand but he caught her other wrist.

"Inuyasha, how **dare **you call me a whore!" She yelled at him. He glared at her then let her go. Inuyasha huffed and walked to Mr. Charles's class which was drama. Miroku looked at Sango with hurt.

"What was that about?" Sango whispered, she turned to Miroku and noticed the hurt in his eyes. "What's the matter Miroku?"

"Well, I'm waiting." Miroku said, his eye brows furrowed, Sango looked at him questioningly.

"Waiting for what?"

"Save the act, Sango. If I have to be hurt, it might as well be when I expect it." He said as he walked after Inuyasha. Sango stood there, confused.

Kagome turned to Sango with rage.

"Oooh! That stupid man! Did he really think I liked Koga? I mean he's in the play with me! He's the other lead! I have to talk to Koga sometime!" Kagome yelled.

"What was wrong with Miroku? Did he think I was going to hurt him…did he think I was going to dump him? Why would I? Yeah he's messy but that's what makes him fun, right?" Sango said biting on her thumb nail. Kagome thought about it for a moment then smiled.

"Sango I have an idea. Were going to tell our incompetent boyfriends how we feel about them about what they said, but not just them…everyone will know." Kagome said as she took out a CD from drama and showed her. Sango gasped.

"You're not thinking…"

"Yep, were going to "show" them first hand what we want to say." Kagome said as she dragged Sango to the auditorium where Mr. Charles held his class.

"But…but…in front of all those people?" Sango said as they went back stage to Mr. Charles. He always sat in the back waiting for every one to be seated for class to start.

"Oh come on, Sango! We've done it before! We just have to improve with the music." Kagome said as they walked up to Mr. Charles. He turned to them.

"Mr. Charles, can you do us a favor?" Kagome said smiling devilishly holding up the CD. He smirked.

"What do you have in mind?" He asked.

**In The Audience/Class**

"Hey Inuyasha! Miroku! Where is Kagome and Sango?" Rin asked from the row behind them.

"Are we their keepers?" Inuyasha sneered not even looking behind him. He didn't have to, because Rin was already scared from his tone. Every looked forward as Mr. Charles walked forward on stage. He grabbed a microphone and started moving two chairs on stage.

"Okay, our first theatre game is called Musical Improve. It's when one or two people improve with any type of music. Only the two people are aloud to improve, but other people may be on stage silent acting. Okay the people for silent acting are…" Mr. Charles took a top hat full of blank folded papers and pulled one out and acted like he read it, "Inuyasha and…" he pulled another one, "Miroku. Please come up."

Inuyasha and Miroku stood up and walked to the stage. They each sat down on the chairs Mr. Charles pulled up and put in the middle of the stage. They were back to back.

"And our improvers are…"Mr. Charles chuckled, "Kagome and Sango."

Kagome and Sango came out from behind the curtain. Kagome was wearing a short jean mini skirt with a red tube top with red heels. Sango was wearing black slacks with a black tube top with black heels.

"The music is ready when you are, girls." Mr. Charles said. Kagome gave a nod as she and Sango got on the side of the stage their boyfriends were facing and the music began to play. (the music had no words)

_Kagome:  Every single day,_

_I walk down the street, _

_I hear people say baby_

_So sweet._

_Ever since puberty_

_Everybody stares at me_

_Boys, girls, I can't help it baby _(she put her finger under Inu's chin and lifted his head)

_So be kind _

_And don't lose your mind_

_Just remember that I'm your baby!_

_(Chorus:) Take me for what I am_

_Who I was meant to be _

_And if you give a damn_

_Take me baby or leave me._

Kagome smirks as she let the music play a little. She turned to Sango who shook her head to say she can't do it. Kagome smirked and placed her self over Inuyasha so that she straddled his lap.

_Kagome: A tiger in cage! _(she lifted her hands above her head)

_Can never see the sun_

_This diva needs her stage_

_Baby lets have fun _(she slide her hands down his chest and crotch)

_You are the one I choose_

_Folks would kill to fill your shoes_

_You love the lime light too, now baby_

_So be mine_

_And don't waste my time_

_Pray'n oh honey bear are you still my my my baby! _(she got off of him and stood in front of him)

_(Chorus:) Take me for what I am_

_Who I was meant to be _

_And if you give a damn_

_Take me baby or leave me._

Kagome smirked and this time opened Inuyasha's legs so she could stand in between them. Inuyasha gulped as he felt his hardness slowly turn into an erection.

_No way Can I be what I'm not_

_But hey Don't you want your girl hot _(she went down to the ground and came back up)

_Don't fight_

_Don't lose your head_

_Cause every night who's in your bed_

_Who? Who's in your bed? _

Kagome gave Sango a wink because the music was half way over and Sango wanted a small part. Sango nodded.

_Sango: I look before I leap_

_I love margarines and discipline _

_I make lists in my sleep _

_Baby, what's my sin?_

_Never quit_

_I follow through_

_I hate mess but I love you _(she leaned forward and kissed him quickly)

_What to do with my impromptu, baby_

_So be wise_

_Cause this girl satisfies _(she took his hands a placed them on her bottom)

_You got a prize _

_So don't comprise _

_Your one lucky baby_

_(Chorus:) Take me for what I am_

_Who I was meant to be _

_And if you give a damn_

_Take me baby or leave me._

_Sango & Kagome: That's it_

_Sango: The straw that breaks my back _(they walked in front of them with their hands on their hips)

_Sango & Kagome: I quit_

_Kagome: Unless you take it back! _(pointing to Inuyasha)

_Sango & Kagome: With men_

_Sango: What is about them_

_Sango & Kagome: Can't live_

_With or with out them!_

_(Chorus:) Take me for what I am_

_Who I was meant to be _

_And if you give a damn_

_Take me baby or leave me._

_Take me baby _(they grabbed the guys by the collar)

_Or leave me._(the music stopped)

"Guess I'm leave'n." they said and let go of the collars, "I'm gone!" With that they jumped off the stage and stormed up the isle and out of the auditorium.

Everyone was silent. Then the auditorium was filled with applause and cheering. And some laughs at Inuyasha and Miroku who were sitting there in shock. Mr. Charles came up on stage.

"Okay everyone, that's all the time we have! See you next week!" Everyone rushed out except Inuyasha and Miroku who walked slowly.

**On the walk home…**

Inuyasha and Miroku were walking down the sidewalk; neither of them said a word. Neither of them knew what to say. Finally Inuyasha spoke up.

"They set that all up…" He mumbled.

"And they're right, they are who they are and we shouldn't try to change that. I mean we're going out with them because we like who they are. Sango said she loved me even though I'm messy and un-orderly. Yura was wrong, she wasn't going to break up with me but now because of me she did." Miroku said as he looked down at his shoes.

"I was so stupid to believe Kikyo that Kagome would cheat on me. She said she only wanted me, and I should've believed her not Kikyo." Inuyasha said as he looked up from his feet to see Kagome's shrine come into view. Miroku cut across the street to Sango's apartment building. Inuyasha took the hint and ran to the shrine.

Inuyasha ran up the shrine stairs and looked up at Kagome's window. She was sitting in the window reading a book and listening to her ipod. She was still wearing the same thing. Inuyasha wanted to just jump to the window but decided to knock. He knocked. There was no answer. He looked down and noticed a crumbled piece of paper. He picked it up,

_Dear Kagome,_

_We're out for the weekend. Sota's at a friends and gramps and I are at grandmas. _

_Love Mom._

Inuyasha through it down again and lifted the mat where the spare key is. He and Kagome have been going out for a year now so he knows where everything is. He opened the door and walked up to Kagome's room he was about to open the door when he heard her talking to someone.

"Oh Koga that's sounds wonderful!... Oh and we have to turn off all the lights….. No remember the last time we had candles?... Koga stop it! You're making me blush."

Inuyasha looked down as her heard her talk to Koga. _'What the hell are they planning to do with the lights off…!' _Inuyasha thought as he pressed his ear against the door.

"We have to make it sexy….yes you can go has hard as you want just don't go fast….not that hard, Koga!...Okay see ya….bye." Kagome hung up the phone. She turned to the door. She walked up and opened it, Inuyasha fell in on top of her. They fell to the ground.

"Inuyasha what are you doing here?" Kagome said as he looked down at her from on top of her. He frowned and pinned her to the ground, taking advantage of the situation.

"What were you talking about with Koga? And why are you meeting him at the mall Saturday?" He yelled. Kagome was silent, then rolled her eyes.

"Inuyasha, you know that I'm in the play this year for 'A Midnight's Summer's Dream'. He's playing the lead and we were talking about the play. And I'm meeting him at the mall on Saturday to find props." Kagome said. Inuyasha looked down at her.

"Then what's with the 'turn off all the lights', 'no candles' and 'you can go as hard as you can', huh?" Inuyasha yelled at her.

"The turn off the lights thing was for the 2nd scene when they all fall asleep and he wanted candles to make it more romantic but last year something caught on fire. I said you can go as hard as you can because he has sword fight with Hojo! Do you have no faith in me at all?" Kagome said glaring up at him. Inuyasha started to piece everything together.

"I'm…I'm sorry, Kagome I thought you and Koga were…well…." Inuyasha dragged on. Kagome smiled then let out a laugh.

"You thought I was cheating on the perfect man with Koga?" Kagome said. Inuyasha smiled at her for calling him perfect. He moved her already pinned wrists above her head then kissed her. Kagome kissed him back with as much passion as he did. Inuyasha nibbled on her bottom lip as she opened her mouth to give him access. He explored her hot mouth with his rough tongue till they both needed air. He pulled away and looked into Kagome's eyes. He let go of her wrist and picked her up bridal style and dropped her on the bed. Kagome gasped as Inuyasha climbed on top of her so that he was straddling her waist. He leaned down to her ear.

"You gave me the option of taking you or leaving you. I want to take you…I want to take you so bad…" Inuyasha whispered. Kagome could feel his member become erect. Kagome gasped again as Inuyasha started to kiss down her neck to the rim of her tube top. He lifted it above her head and off her and through it carelessly to the ground. He leaned down again and kissed her. She slid her hands down his chest like before and stopped at the end of his shirt. She grabbed it and pulled it over his head and through it across the room. She flipped so that she was on top. Inuyasha let out a 'humph' as his body hit the bed. She smirked and leaned her head to his ear,

"I going to make you scream…." She whispered ever so softly. He gave a small gasp as he felt her unbutton his pants and pull down his zipper to the last track. She smiled as she pulled them off of him and flung them to the ground. He smirked and flipped their position so he was on top again. He undid her bra and through it out of the way. He started to lick and suck her right breast then the other one. Kagome let out little moans and gasps. He started to kiss down her stomach to the rim of her skirt, he pulled it off with ease and through it away.

Kagome got an idea and flipped their position again so she was on top again. She smirked and started kissing down his chest to his abs then pulled down his boxers and through them aside. He gasped as she wrapped her hand around his length and started kneading it slowly. His moans got louder and louder, "Kag..ome…(moan)…Kagome!" She smirked and grasped his member hard then raked her nails down him. He let out a moan as he came. Kagome smirked and moved her hand out of the way so he got on the sheets instead.

Inuyasha flipped so he was on top again. No more fun and games. He ripped her thong off in one swipe. She gasped. He smirked and widened her legs with his knee and sank in between and began to lick her center. She let out a small cry and began rubbing his ears as he continued. It didn't take long for her to come. "Ohhhh Inu…Inu! Ohhhh."

He leaned forward, licking his lips, up to her face as he widened her legs. Kagome looked at him, she was sweating as was he. He leaned to her ear,

"Say you want me…" Inuyasha whispered. Kagome gasped and moaned as he felt his member rub against her entrance.

"I want…(moan)…I want you, Inuyasha."

"Say you need me…" He whispered as he rubbed him self against her. She gasped as she started to whirl into an orgasm.

"Ohhhh...I need you, Inuyasha! I need you inside of me! (moan) ohhhh…"

"Louder." He rubbed against her harder. Her eyes went wide.

"I NEED YOU, INUYASHA!" She yelled. With that he plunged into her. She gasped as tears came to her eyes because she was a virgin. He stayed still for her to get used to his size. She sighed and whispered,

"Faster." And that's what he did. He started to go in and out at a rhythm. Kagome wrapped her legs around his waist as he plunged into her. "Harder." She moaned. He started to go at a demon speed and strength. Inuyasha's eye went wide as he almost reached his climax. Kagome gasped.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled as she tightened around his length when she hit her climax along with Inuyasha. He gave a couple more thrusts then pulled himself out and collapsed next to her. They went straight into a deep slumber…

…**MORNING…**

Inuyasha opened his eyes slowing, feeling soreness in his pelvic area. He looked at Kagome who was laid out on the bed, uncovered by the sheets and her arms above her head. Inuyasha smiled and kissed her stomach. Kagome slowly opened her eyes. She turned to Inuyasha and smiled faintly.

"Morning." She whispered. He leaned in and kissed her gently. She smiled, "What has you so happy this morning?"

"Waking up next to you." He whispered back, she blushed and smiled. She sat up and yawned. Inuyasha laid there watching her. She got up then cringed,

"God I'm sore." Kagome said smiling. Inuyasha smirked.

He got up and wrapped his arms around her waist and placed his chin on her shoulder,

"It's a talent." He said as he kissed her neck. She smirked and walked to the bathroom,

"I'm going to take a shower." She said as she walked into the bathroom, leaving the door open. Inuyasha turned to the bathroom and smirked.

"If you want me to join you, you have to say the magic words from last night."

"And that was…?" Kagome called from the bathroom.

"Say you need me."

"How about I love you Inuyasha Tashi, you are my night and shining armor and Koga doesn't come close. You're handsome, sweet, loving, and a sex god. Happy?"

"You forgot something…How about 'I also desperately need you'?" He called as he grinned at all the things she called him.

"How about I'm naked and wet and if you don't get in here and make love to me, I'm dating Koga? Did I get it?" Kagome said in an annoyed tone.

"Close enough." Inuyasha rushed into the bathroom.

'_To think this all started with a fight…' _Inuyasha chuckled as he gave Kagome what she wanted….

**END!**


End file.
